The present invention relates to substrates, such as may be used for integrated circuit fabrication, micro-machining applications, and similar substrates, and more particularly to cleaving hybrid or composite substrates.
Semiconductor device fabrication technology continues to advance in the pursuit of smaller, faster devices. Integrated circuits devices have become more complex, and in many cases, bigger. New materials and methods are being developed to meet these and other performance requirements. For example, many integrated circuits are fabricated on a silicon "wafer", which was sawn out of a generally round ingot, or boule, and polished on at least one side. Not long ago, silicon wafers typically had a diameter of about 2-4 inches. Then, six inch, and now eight-inch, wafers became commonplace, and the industry is moving toward silicon wafers with a diameter of twelve inches for some applications. The larger diameter wafers can yield more chips per wafer, and improve throughput. Not surprisingly, the larger wafers are generally much more expensive than the smaller wafers.
Many integrated circuit devices are fabricated within a very narrow planar region close to the surface of the wafer. The remainder of the wafer provides mechanical support and may provide other functions, such as impurity gettering or a backside electrical contact. Thus, the semiconductor material may only need to be of device (i.e. high) quality for a thin region near the surface of the wafer. Epitaxial growth processes have been developed to address this issue. Generally, a thin film of high-purity or other high-quality film of semiconductor material is grown on a substrate, which can be the same material, or a different material, than the grown film. Unfortunately, epitaxial growth processes have not been easy to scale for use with the increased wafer diameters, and yields and throughput have suffered.
Wafer bonding is another process that uses a relatively thin film of semiconductor material. In some instances, a thin film of silicon, for example, is bonded to an insulating substrate, such as silicon oxide, to form a semiconductor-oninsulator ("SOI") structure. Many techniques have been developed to bond one wafer to another, using adhesives, chemical activation, and the like. Some times a bulk wafer of silicon is bonded to an insulating substrate and then the silicon is lapped to the desired thickness, and other times a thin film of silicon is transferred to the insulating wafer.
Other wafer bonding methods have been developed for purposes other than to fabricate SOI substrates, such as transferring a thin film of high-quality semiconductor material onto a semiconductor or other substrate. Alternatively, it may be desirable to produce a thin film of material to form a layer in a micro-electrical-mechanical system ("MEMS") device. Accordingly, a technique and a device for cleaving substrates is desirable for producing a thin film of material to be transferred and/or for separating bonded wafers from each other, and for other purposes.